Dark becomes Light
by 0-Silver Tears-0
Summary: Love is strong.. After Sora and Riku made their bond, but a stranger plans to capture Riku and make him a Dark Fighter again. Comapared to the I Promise Story [ SxR, Questions in chapter 1 ]Good Becomes Evil, Evil Becomes Good.
1. Admit your Love

On a sunny day, Sora was walking along the beach in his shorts. He relaxed for a it then saw Riku come by. "Hey Sora!" The silver haired boy waved. "Hey Riku!" Sora shouted back. "Mind if I join you?" Riku smiled sitting down beside Sora. "Sure." the brunette smiled. They both sighed and watched the ocean and the cool breeze drifted by them.

After a few hours the watched the sunset reflect off the water. "Wow..it's beautiful.." Sora smiled. "Yeah..just like you.." Riku smirked looking at him. Sora blushed and looked at im with widen eyes. "R-Riku..." The brunette looked at him and then away. "Sora..I want to tell you something.." Riku looked a bit nervous. "What it is..?" Sora looked at him.

"Sora...being friends with you for years has been a great time, but I want to be something more in your life.." Riku looked at him with his handsome face and beautiful emerald eyes. " R..Riku.." Sora said in his head. "I...I love you Sora.." Riku said coming closer to Sora. Sora looked into his eyes and could see how much love he really felt about him. "I feel the same way with you.." The brunette said holding Riku's hand. (That was quick don't you think :/ but oh well xD) Riku blushed and looked at Sora. "I love you too.." Sora smiled as Riku leaned down and kissed the brunette on his sweet tasty lips. (Tasty? WTF 0.o)

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waste as Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck pulling him closer. Sora broke the kiss and looked at him "We should do this somewhere else.." Riku chuckled as he grabbed Sora's hand and took him. "Let's go to my house.." He smiled as well as Sora.

Break! Answer all these question and I'll tell you how to setup links to your site, or whatever you want!.

1) Why do you think Riku attended to do it at his house?

2) Do you think Sora and Riku are actually made for each other?

3) Tell me what you think the next chapter will be like?

4) If you have a character, tell me what he/she is like and I'll add her/him in the story! I need 1 character from 3 people!


	2. The Terrible Vision

Riku carried Sora to his house the rest of the way. Suddenly a brunette girl with green streaks jumped out and looked at Riku "Where were you?!" She placed her hands on her hips. Riku smiled "Sorry, Scout." He laid Sora on the bed, he was already asleep. Scout looked at him "Your lucky mom and dad stopped for shopping brother, or would've been in trouble." Riku smirked and carried Sora to his room.

Scout crossed her arms "Riku, Riku. Your such a trouble maker." She smiled and walked back into her room.

Riku laid Sora on his bed and kissed him good-night. "Good night my sweet Sora." She brushed his hand against his cheek. (Squeeeee! xD) Riku laid down next to him falling asleep.

The next day, Sora and Riku walked to school together. When the bell rang everyone was in new seats. Riku was now next to Sora. The teacher started talking "Everyone we have two transfer students from Okumy High School. Everyone say hello to Jordon and Ariie." the teacher smiled. Kairi waved hello. Sora said "Welcome. Riku said "Sup?" (Lol xD)

During lunch Jordan sat by Sora since all the other tables were full. Sora looked at her "Hello.." Jordan didn't respond she looked at him with a cold stare. "Uh...welcome to the school..I guess.." Jordan then left and punched his shoulder. Sora rubbed his shoulder "Ow.." Riku came and rubbed his shoulder "How dare she hit my precious Sora..." Riku growled watching Jordan walk to the hall.

"Don't worry, she does that to everybody.." Ariie said. Riku looked at him and sighed. All of the sudden Riku had a vision in his head. He standing in a white light. Sora's body appeared and it was covered with blood and wounds.

"_Sora!"_ _Riku shouted running over. He picked up the bloody brunette and cried. "Sora..Sora!" He shook him lightly._ _Sora laid numb and cold in his arms. He was breathing slowly, his heart was stopping, his blood everywhere._

_Riku started to tear as his tears stained Sora's clothes. Sora cough and looked at the silver-haired boy. "Riku..why..?" Riku looked at him confused "What..what..do you mean.." The brunette cried with his blood staining Riku._

"_Why did you have to go to the drakness.." Sora's body started to faid. Riku begged him not to go "Sora..Sora! Please don't leave me!" Sora's body was already gone. "SORA!!!!!1" Riku shouted clenching his fist._


End file.
